Kings of Fighters
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Left with nothing but the cold hard truth he had left his place of torment. He had no purpose, no reason to live till he met her... given a name, a home, & a family he will do what he can to keep them safe. The two shall rise together to be strongest fights that the world will ever see.


_Prologue: Emergence of Fighters_

Fear, Terror, Pain; these were the only things felt by the children trapped in cages.

Each child had been kidnapped at some point, the youngest being 4 while the oldest being 10, and if they knew what their kidnappers were talking about they would realize they were about to be sold as sex slaves to a bunch of sickos.

One child, a brown-haired girl with bright brown eyes who couldn't be any older than 7, was equally as frightened as the other children yet unlike them was not panicking and was searching for a way out of here only without any success.

Her cellmate was a young boy who was no older than her with crimson hair & violet eyes that reminded her of broken glass as well as whisker marks on each cheek that made him adorable in her eyes.

The two talked for quite some time during their captivity and the brown-haired girl took a liking to the usually quiet boy.

She noticed that unlike the rest of the children he seemingly had no fear for his situation… although she noticed that he didn't seem to feel anything in general which actually made her sad.

"Nē, what do plan to do when we get out?"

The boy looked at the girl.

"What do you mean?"

Even his voice sounded dead.

"I mean do you plan to go back… to your home?"

The boy looked away.

"… What home?"

Her eyes widened however before she could demand what he meant however the main doors opened revealing their kidnappers and some short fat guy wearing a suit and looked like a stereotypical pedophile.

"I'll take that one, that one, that one…"

The kidnappers grabbed each child that was chosen, ignoring their cries and pathetic attempts to fight back.

The fat man than came across her cage.

"I want this one as well."

Her face was stricken with terror.

She tried backing up however they managed to grab her.

"Let go of me!"

Before they could fully get her out she was grabbed by the sleeve by the red-hair boy.

No matter how much they pulled they couldn't get him to let go.

"Stupid brat!"

One of them had enough and kicked him hard enough for him to hit his head at the other end of the cage, knocking him out.

"Hey!"

She bit down hard on the captive's arm causing him to cry out and let go.

She took one regretful look at the red hair boy before running off, promising to come back with help.

"Fucking bitch! After her!"

As they chased after her, no one noticed the red hair boy opening one violet eye to look at them.

* * *

Police sirens ran as officers were at the scene, parents were also there reuniting with their children, crying out in happiness that they're safe and the kidnappers were getting what they deserve.

""Isane!""

The brown haired girl, hearing her name called out, was enveloped in a hug by her parents.

"Oh thank Kami you're alright."

Isane though feeling happy about reuniting with her parents, couldn't really focus on all that as she was too busy looking for the red-haired boy.

Finding him near the sidewalk, she got out of her parents' embrace and ran towards him.

As she got closer she saw that he was covered in blood, half of it his and half of it… from them.

"Thank you."

The boy looked at her confusingly.

"Why?"

"For saving me silly!"

He stared at her while she simply smiled at him.

"You are weird… weirdo."

"Eh?! Who ya calling weirdo?!"

Before she could argue with him, her parents had caught up to her.

Before they could scold her they quickly noticed the blood-soaked boy raising concern and their parental instincts.

"Are you alright young man?"

Isane's father asked.

The boy nodded his head.

The parents noticed that every child but him were reunited with their parents making them worry.

"Where are your parents?"

The mother asked.

"… Did not want me… left me behind… for others…"

That sent alarm bells in their heads.

"Do you have a name?"

"… I have no name…"

The parents looked sad at that.

Isane noticed that the boy was cold.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted as he felt something wrapped around his neck. He looked and saw it was a pure white scarf.

"It's warm isn't it?"

She smiled at him.

"… Hai… it is…"

He gripped the scarf tightly.

""Ano, if you don't have a name I'll give you one."

"Musume I don't think that's really how it works."

Isane simply ignored her mother as she was attempting to think of a name for the poor orphan.

She then remembered a story that her baa-chan told her long ago about a great hero.

"Shiranui! Your name from now on is Shiranui!"

"Shiranui… White…"

Her smile widened when she saw something spark inside his usual corpse-like eyes.

The parents also smiled, also seeing that brief spark.

The father than came up with an idea. If what the young boy said was true than there's nothing stopping them from adopting him, besides…

He looked at his wife. It was quite heartbreaking to see a young child having a similar look to what his wife once had.

When she looked back at him he saw that she also agreed with the idea.

"Shiranui, honey?"

He looked at Isane's mother.

"How would you like to come live with us from now on?"

He looked shock at this, while Isane looked happy.

"Though it will take time to make it official, what with all the paperwork and all that, we would very much like it if you became a part of our family… become our son."

The boy, Shiranui, looked lost and seemed to be looking at Isane for guidance.

"What's wrong?"

She grabbed Shiranui's hand and pulled him towards her parents.

"Come on. Let's go. To our home."

His eyes widened hearing that last part. His eyes watered and tears dripped out.

"… Ok."

His voice trembled

Oddly enough, despite the tears & blood, the scarf remained stainless…

* * *

 _4 years later_

Walking down the streets of Kuoh town was an elderly yet very well-built man with a white beard, prayer beads around his neck and wearing a single sleeved, gray-colored karate gi and sports a long, white braid of hair adorned with a single prayer bead.

Many people seem to know this man as they greeted & smile at him.

As the man continued on his way he heard the familiar sounds of spar going on.

Curious he followed the noise until he came across two kids no older than 11 practicing some combat.

What surprised him was that despite how bastardized it is, as well as having it mixed with some street fighting, he recognizes it as a form of Taijutsu that can only be found in the lands of ninjas, specifically in a village called Konoha.

Interested he continued watching until the crimson-haired boy with the white scarf won the bout.

"Mou! Why can't I ever win against you Shira-kun?"

The boy, Shira, simply shrugged although looked vastly amused.

"I must say those are some very impressive moves young ones."

They were startled as the man made his appearance known.

The boy, Shira, instantly went on guard although the girl looked shocked and amazed.

"Gouken-sama!"

Shira looked at the girl.

"You know him?"

"Hai, of course! Gouken-sama is a world-famous martial arts teacher and is Japan's Top 5 best fighters ranking number 1!"

Shira looked at the man impressed.

"What's a man of your caliber doing here?"

"Well I was only passing through until I saw your little spar. Tell me where did you learn those moves?"

"Well Shira-kun taught me."

"… I simply watched others, the rest was self-taught."

Gouken looked impressed though the fact that Shira mentioned that he saw these moves made him think he may have come from the ninja lands, plus his crimson hair & violet eyes reminded him of a girl he once met long ago.

Anyway he can see the potential these two have and he wanted to bring it out.

"Tell me children what are your names?"

"Isane Hyoudou!"

"… Shiranui Hyoudou."

Gouken rose an eyebrow curiously at the fact the two shared a last name despite not looking anything like each other. The boy was probably adopted.

"Tell me Isane, Shranui, how would you two like to become students of mine?"

Shiranui looked surprised while Isane looked shocked beyond belief.

"EH?! Really?!"

"… Why us?"

Gouken smiled.

"Just by watching your spar I could see the massive potential you two possese and I feel that it would be a waste if you two do not reach it."

Isane looked like she wanted to agree however she looked to her adoptive brother.

"Can we Shira-kun?"

After all this was once in a lifetime opportunity.

Shiranui looked thoughtful though like Isane he also felt this was a once of a lifetime opportunity. Besides he wanted to become strong… for Isane.

He looked up to Gouken with a smile.

"When do we start… sensei."

* * *

Author's Notes

Well guys here's another Naruto/DxD fic. Plus this is also a crossover with Street Fighter, Tekken & Ninja Gaiden with elements of Dead or Alive, Rosario + Vampire, Fatal Fury, & Mortal Kombat.

Unlike my previous Naruto DxD fics where two involve reincarnating into different worlds while the other one simply incorporates elements & characters to the DxD world, in this fic the Elemental Nations does exist in the DxD world though they are isolated from the rest of world (normal & supernatural). They live in an area similar to the Bermuda Triangle near Asia.

The Shinju trees are nothing more but extremely powerful youkai while the Ōtsutsuki clan are a race of fallen Tennin (tennin are essentially the Japanese version of angels) who are seeking to regain their lost divinity through the Shinju trees.

Before anyone asks yes Shiranui Hyoudou is Naruto Uzumaki.

Yes I genderbended Issei again and the main pairing is Naruto/female Issei with a harem.

Shiranui (Naruto) will have a certain infamous bloodline (plus he'll be the first one to bare it) however in order to gain this bloodline he NEEDS to be reincarnated into a devil so if you guys don't like it then get out of here!

Regarding Rias' peerage she'll have 4 pawn members (the pawn pieces are mutations with each worth 3 pawn pieces). Shiranui (3 mutations), Isane (3 mutations), and the third 2 mutations. How the fourth is recruited will be a twist. Both the third & fourth come from the Elemental Nations.

Anyway till next time! :)


End file.
